Kataang Anastasia
by SokkasFirstFangirl
Summary: The title says it all but I'll try my best.  It's still a musical  "I WILL NOT REST UNTIL I SEE THE END OF THE AIR NOMAD LINE FOREVER!" Azula shouted and shot lightning at the chandelier shattering it into a million pieces. "Toph do you see what I see?"


**Aang: The Mystery of the Missing Prince. Anastasia **

Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA (Avatar The Last Airbender) or Anastasia. I wish I did, but I don't :( *sigh*

Summary: This is still a musical because the songs RULE! XD So it's Anastasia only...well...read and find out. But it's Kataang and Tokka

Cast:

Anastasia: Aang (Lol) (His orphan name is Kuzon)

Dimitri: Katara (Hah ha!)

Vlad: Toph XD (Lots of giggles)

Sophie: Sokka (Bursts out laughing)

Rasputin: Azula (HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!)

Pooka *the dog*: Momo

Grand Empress Marie: Gyatso (Laughs head off)

Bartok *the bat*: Ty Lee (Come one she's funny! And it's better than Mai right?)

_Okay little heads up, I combined the Water Tribe and the Air Nomads so that the story could actually make more sense, okay? You got that? Good. Now let's continue (Zutarians run in fear)_

Prologue...

Grand Emperor Gyatso was staring out the window of his cousin's home in the Northern Air and Water Tribe when his cousin Sokka came in "Here's your tea Gyatso" he said. Gyatso didn't answer. "Gyatso?" said Sokka then realisation hit him. "Oh" he said "I see. It's the anniversary isn't it?" "Yes" said Gyatso "It's been ten years since the Southern Air and Water Tribe fell. It's been ten years since I've seen my grandson" "Can you tell me what happened?" Sokka asked "You've never said anything about it" "Okay" said Gyatso "I'll tell you"

10 years ago...

A music box played a beautiful tune in the corner of a room. The box was silver and gold with the Air Symbol on the lid. There was a small king and queen spinning around in the centre of the box. As the music stopped the couple descended into the box and the lid closed. Gyatso picked up the music box and walked to his carriage.

"_There was a time, not very long ago when we lived in an enchanted world of Water and Airbending shows and beautiful palaces. The year was 1916. And my daughter Yangchan and her husband Kurick were the rulers of Air and Water."_

Gyatso walked into the Southern Air and Water Palace where a brilliant party was being held. The palace was beautiful, made of gold and silver, with ice windows that never melted. Gyatso's granddaughter Yue was dancing with her little brother Aang "Hello!" Gyatso called to Aang as he sat down on his throne. Aang waved to him. Yangchan his mother sneaked up behind him, grabbed him and tickled him "Mama!" he squealed in between laughs. Yangchan let him back on the ground and handed him a picture he drew. Aang ran up to Gyatso.

"_We were celebrating the 300__th__ anniversary of our family's rule. That night not even the full moon was brighter than our little Aang. My youngest grandson."_

Aang handed Gyatso the drawing. It was the Yin and Yang symbol. Gyatso smiled and hugged Aang. At the time Aang was only eight years old.

"_I was due to go back to the North on official business but Aang begged me not to go. So I had a special gift made for him to make the separation easier for both of us."_

Gyatso took the music box out of his pocket and held it in front of Aang. Aang smiled. "For me?" he asked "Is it a money box?" Gyatso smiled and took a bead necklace out of his pocket with a pendant on it. The pendant had the Air Symbol on it. He put the pendant in a slot on the side of the music box. He twisted it and the box opened. As it opened the music began. Once again Aang was amazed. "It plays our lull-a-bye!" said Aang "You can play it at night before you go to sleep" said Gyatso "And pretend it's me singing!" He sang along to the tune.

"**On the wind 'cross the sea. Hear this song and remember." **

Aang joined in.

"**Soon you'll be, home with me. Once upon a December."**

A little servant girl was watching them in the corner. She knew she shouldn't be looking and that she should be in the kitchen but she couldn't help it, she had a little, okay, BIG crush on Aang! She kept looking until her grandmother came and pulled her away. Meanwhile Gyatso handed the pendant to Aang. "Read what it says" said Gyatso. Aang looked at the pendant "Together in the North" he read. He grinned. "Really!" he exclaimed "Oh Grampa!" he hugged Gyatso as hard as he could while Gyatso laughed. Later that night the music suddenly stopped and the lights dimmed as a dark figure walked into the room. Yue, Haru, Jet and Zuko all huddled in a corner while Aang clung to Gyatso. One woman dropped her glass but the person walked on the shattered glass, not caring in the slightest.

"_But we would never be together in the North for a dark shadow had descended upon the house of the Nomads. Her name was Azula. We thought she was a normal Firebender but she was a fraud. A spy for Fire Lord Ozai. She was also his daughter. She was power mad and dangerous."_

Kurick and Yangchan stomped forward and glared at Azula. "How dare you return to our palace!" yelled Yangchan. Azula smiled but it was an evil smile. "But I am a simple Firebender" she said "Ha!" said Kurick "You have no place here! Get out!" Azula's smirk turned to a glare. "You think you can banish the great Princess Azula?" she said "Well by the power of the Dark Spirits vested in me, I banish YOU with a curse!" Everyone in the room gasped and Aang scooted so close to Gyatso he was almost on his lap. "Mark my words!" said Azula "You two, your family and every Southern Airbender will all die whit in the forth night! I will not rest until I see the end of the Air Nomad line forever!" She then shot lightning at the chandelier bursting it into a million pieces.

"_Rumour has it that consumed by hatred for Kurick Yangchan and their family Azula sold her soul for the power to destroy them."_

A glowing red reliquary floated towards Azula and she grabbed it smirking. "Go" she whispered as red demons floated out of the reliquary. "Full fill your dark purpose. Seal the fate of The King, The Queen and their family. Once and for all."

"_From that moment on the spark of unhappiness in our country was fanned into a flame that would soon destroy our lives forever!"_

Kurick was trying to sneak his family and everyone in the palace out the back way "Papa help!" yelled Haru "Hurry darlings!" yelled Yangchan. Aang was running along beside Gyatso and suddenly stopped dead "My music box!" he exclaimed and ran back in the direction of his room. "Aang wait!" yelled Gyatso "Come back! Come back!" He ran after Aang and found him in his room grabbing the music box off his toy chest. "Aang!" exclaimed Gyatso. Suddenly a huge shot was heard and they could hear people yelling. A little servant girl with long brown hair and blue eyes came out of a small hidden door, the same girl that was watching them earlier. "Come this way!" she said. Gyatso and Aang ran towards the door but Aang dropped the music box in his hast. "My music box" he exclaimed trying to get back through the door. "Go! Go!" said the girl pushing Aang through the door and closing it as Fire Nation soldiers came in. "Where are they girl!" one soldier demanded. The girl pulled water out of her pouch and Water Whipped him in the face. The soldier hit her on the head with the butt of his sword knocking her out.

Outside Aang and Gyatso were running under a bridge on the frozen river when Azula jumped off the bridge and grabbed Aang's ankle. "Azula!" Gyatso gasped trying to pull Aang free of her grip "Let me go please!" Aang pleaded "You'll never escape me child! Never!" said Azula. Aang squeezed his eyes shut getting really scared. When he opened his eyes they were glowing blue-white. "LET ME GO!" he yelled his voice backed up by thousands of other voices. Azula's mouth dropped open but she didn't let go. Aang slammed his hands onto the ice and it started to crack. He was Waterbending! Aang's eyes stopped glowing and he fell back exhausted. Azula let go of his ankle as Gyatso grabbed Aang and started running with him. Azula stated falling through the ice and a pink bat flew down next to her. "Master!" said the bat "Ty Lee!" said Azula as she fell under the water. In town Aang and Gyatso were trying to get on a boat. Gyatso managed to get on as the boat departed. "Grampa!" Aang yelled running along the dock "Aang!" yelled Gyatso "Take my hand hold onto my hand!" Aang grabbed Gyatso's hand as the boat pulled away from the platform and Gyatso was trying to pull Aang into the boat with great difficulty "Don't let go!" Aang pleaded. His hand started to slip from Gyatso's and he screamed as he fell into the water. "Aang!" yelled Gyatso "AANG!" He tried to get off the boat but the passengers held him back.

Present Day...

Sokka was staring at Gyatso in shock "Wow" he said "I had no idea." Then he thought of something "Wait" he said "You said Aang Waterbent, but he could only do that if he's the-" "Avatar" said Gyatso cutting Sokka off "Yes. Aang was the Avatar. So I'm not the only one who needs to know Aang's alive. The world needs him."

A/N: Well that's the start of the war. I had to keep Aang as the Avatar you can't take that away from him! Little heads up: He has hair and no arrows. Sorry but that's the way I'm doing this. He's cute with hair. FACE IT DAMM YOU! Sorry... I'm bold. R&R please! So many exclamation marks!

Chapter 1- There's A Rumour in the South.

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar The Last Airbender or Anastasia!

A girl with black hair and glasses was walking through the Southern Air and Water Tribe trying to get to a meeting point and ignore the people around her.

"**The South Pole is gloomy. The South Pole is bleak."**

One man opened his coat showing his underwear.

"**My underwear got frozen sitting here all week!"**

People in a line checking in to work joined in:

"**Oh since the Revolution our lives have been so grey, thank goodness for the gossip to get us through the day! Hey! **

Everyone inside and outside joined in.

"**Have you heard there's a rumour in the South? Have you heard people what do you suppose?"**

The girl with black hair rolled her eyes and went to a news stand but much to her dismay the man in charge of the news stand joined in the singing

"**Although the King did not survive one son may be still alive!"**

Everyone near the news stand looked over their shoulders as if someone might be listening then started singing

"**The Prince Aang Nomad!"**

A Fire Nation soldier gave them all a look that said "Shut up!" "But please do not repeat!" said the news paper seller. The girl with black hair made her way towards a building finding it very hard to ignore the singers.

"**It's a rumour a legend a mystery! Something whispered in an alley way or through a crack!"**

The girl with black hair whispered a pass word through the door of the building and walked inside but was still able to hear the singing.

"**It's the rumour that's part of our history!"**

A woman selling snow globes with mini Aang's inside started singing too.

"**They say his Royal Grampa will pay a Royal sum to someone who can bring the Prince back!"**

Once again the girl rolled her eyes and walked up the steps to an indoor market. A girl in a corner whistled at her. She had long brown hair in a braid and hair loopies. She was wearing Water Tribe clothes. "Toph" said the Water Tribe girl "Katara!" said Toph. Katara and Toph walked along the market while people kept singing.

"**A bronze piece for this painting. It's Nomad, I swear!"**

"**Count Arnook's pyjamas comrades buy the pair!"**

Toph and Katara walked to the end of the market where a man was selling a fur cape.

"**I got this from the palace it's lined with real fur"**

Katara took the cape and held it up against Toph

"**It could be worth a fortune if it belonged to him!"**

She tossed the man a gold piece and she and Toph kept walking. They walked into small room and Toph started talking. "Well Katara I got us a theatre" "Everything's going according to plan all we need is the boy!" said Katara as they walked upstairs "Just think Toph, no more forging papers, no more stolen goods! We'll have three tickets out of here! One for you, one for me and one for Aang!" Then she started singing too.

"**It's the rumour the legend, the mystery. It's the Prince Aang that will help us fly!"**

"Oh no, not you too!" said Toph rolling her eyes. Katara just smirked and went over to a chest of drawers and grabbed a silver and gold box.

"**You and I friend will go down in history! We'll find a boy to play the part and teach him what to say. Dress him up and take him to the North. Imagine the reward his dear old Grampa will pay! Who else could pull it off but you and me?"**

They both walked to the window.

"**We'll be rich!"**

"**We'll be rich!"**

"**We'll be out!"**

"**We'll be out!**

"**And the South will have some more to talk about!"**

They both jumped out the window and slid down the roof into the streets and ran to catch a train while everyone around them was still singing. Much to Toph's dismay.

"**Shhh! Have you heard? There's a rumour in the South! Hey! Have you heard? People what do you suppose? A fascinating mystery!"**

Katara and Toph jumped onto the train as it pulled away and Katara sang too.

"**The biggest con in history!"**

"**The Prince Aang Nomad! Alive or Dead?"**

A man cleaning windows turned around as if addressing an audience.

"**Who knows? Shhh."**

**A/N: Yay musical stuff!**

**Toph: Wait, if I'm in Vlad's place...does that mean I'm nice?**

**Me: Yeah**

**Toph: Uuuummmm, okay, I guess...**

**Me: And if you're wondering why Toph is in the South Pole it's because she ran away, ended up in the South and became Katara's friend. Okay? Good **

**Toph: Review of you want Kataang and Tokka!**

Chapter 2- Journey to The Past

Disclaimer: I don't Avatar The Last Airbender or Anastasia or blah, blah, blah...

In an orphanage outside of town a boy was leaving the orphanage. Not because he was being adopted. Because he was eight-teen and that's the age all orphans leave. The boy had black hair and gray eyes. He was wearing a coat that was too big on him, a hat and gloves. The Head Master of the orphanage was talking to the boy but he wasn't listening he was waving and saying good bye to the others. "I got you a job in the sea prune factory on Wale Tail Island" said the Head Master. "You go straight down this path 'till you get to the fork in the road go left-" "Good bye!" the boy called waving to the others "Good bye everybody!" "Are you listening?" the Head Master demanded. "I'm listening Head Master Zhao the boy said."

Zhao grabbed the boy's scarf and dragged him towards the gate "You've been a blade in my side since you were brought here!" said Zhao as the boy untied his scarf from his neck "Acting like the Earth King! Instead of the nameless no account you are! For the last ten years I've fed you. I've clothed you I've-" "Kept a roof over my head" said the boy rolling his eyes because he'd heard this so many times. Zhao glared at him as he opened the gate. "How is it you don't have a clue to who you were before you came to us but you can remember all that!" he exclaimed "I do have a clue!" said the boy holding out a bead necklace with the air symbol on it. "Bah! I know!" said Zhao grabbing the pendant and reading it "Together in the North. So you want to go up North to find your family huh?"

The boy nodded and Zhao burst out laughing. "Little mister Kuzon it's time to take your place in life, in life and in line and be grateful too." He pushed Kuzon out of the gate and threw his scarf to him. "Together in the North" said Zhao laughing. Kuzon stuck his tongue out and stomped away.

"Be grateful Kuzon" said Kuzon mimicking Zhao as he got to a fork in the road. "I am grateful." He turned around as if Zhao could hear him and said: "Grateful to get away!" Then he turned his attention back to the sign in the fork in the road. "Go left he said" said Kuzon. He looked down the left side of the road "Well I know what's to the left. I'll be Kuzon the orphan forever" then an idea struck him. "But if I go right, maybe I could find..." he let his voice trail away and looked at his necklace "Who ever gave me this must have loved me." He looked down the left side of the road and down the right side. "This is crazy!" he said "Me? Go to the North?" He looked to the sky "Send me a sign!" he said "A hint! Anything!" he sat down in the snow defeated. Suddenly a flying lemur popped out of the snow. It saw the scarf hanging out of Kuzon's pocket and mistaking it for a toy grabbed it. "Hey!" said Kuzon trying to grab the scarf "I don't have time to play right now okay? I'm waiting for a sign." The lemur started flying with the scarf still in its mouth. "Will you give that back!" yelled Kuzon getting really annoyed. He made a jump for the scarf but at the last minute the lemur ducked out of the way so Kuzon fell into the snow. The lemur flew a bit down the path on the right. "Oh great" said Kuzon sarcastically as he got up off the ground "A lemur wants me to go to the Southern Air and Water Tribe." He suddenly stopped and gasped "Okay" he said smiling "I can take a hint." He picked the scarf of the ground and the lemur kept some of the scarf in its mouth. Kuzon looked down the path suddenly very afraid. So he did what he normally did when he was scared. Sang to himself to keep his mind off it.

"**Heart don't fail me now. Courage don't desert me. Don't turn back now that we're here. People always say life is full of choices no one ever mentions, fear. Or how the world can seem so vast. On a journey to the past!"**

He threw some snow up in the air and the lemur tried to bite it. "I think I'll call you Momo" said Kuzon.

"**Somewhere down this road I know someone's waiting years of dreams just can't be wrong. Arms will open wide I'll be safe and wanted finally home where I belong! Well starting now I'm learning fast. On this journey to the past!"**

He passed a family and the two kids started to circle him laughing. When they were done playing the family walked off waving. Kuzon waved back but he felt a little sad.

"**Home. Love. Family. There was once a time I must have had them too."**

He walked further down the road and saw Momo playing with some squirrels. He picked Momo up and tucked him under his arm.

"**Home, Love, Family. I will never be complete until I find you! One step at a time one hope then another. Who knows where this road may go? Back to who I was. On to find my future. Things my heart still needs to know. Yes let this be a sign! Let this road be mine! Let it lead me to my past!"**

He stopped briefly and looked at what was in front of him. It was the Southern Air and Water Tribe.

"**And bring me home. At last!"**

Kuzon smiled and walked down to the village with Momo circling above him.

Me: Okay NOW the real story begins!

Aang: Why is my name Kuzon couldn't you just call me Aang and make my prince name a longer version of my name?

Me: ...Uhhhhh. Yeah. But I can't think of anything to add onto your name so the result was this. Don't worry you'll be back to being Aang soon!

Aang: Yay! R&R!

Chapter 3- Once Upon a December

Disclaimer: I don't Avatar The Last Airbender or Anastasia or anything at all

Kuzon was in line for a ticket to the North. There was only one person behind him. "One ticket to the North please" he said as if it were the easiest thing ever. "Exit Visa" said the man in the window "Exit Visa?" said Kuzon confused. He had never heard of that. "No Exit Visa?" said the man "No ticket!" yelled the man and shut the window. Kuzon stuck his tongue out at the closed window. "Psst" said the woman behind him "See Katara she can help you" "Where can I find her?" Kuzon asked "At the old palace" said the woman "But you didn't hear it from me." Kuzon nodded and walked off "Katara" he muttered to himself "Nice name."

Across town Katara and Toph were in a theatre holding auditions for Aang look a likes. One boy on stage was...terrible. "And I look like Prince" he said "I dance like wow!" "Yes thank you" said Katara scribbling over the boy's name "Next please." Another boy walked on stage in a big coat carrying a cigarette "Grampa" he said in a monotone voice "It's me. Aang." Toph banged her head on the table almost crying "Oh Tui and La" Katara muttered. After the auditions Toph was throwing the names of boys into the snow in anger "That's it Katara!" she said "The last stupid boy in this flea infested theatre and still no boy to pretend to be Aang!" "We'll find him Toph he's here somewhere, right under our noses. Remember one look at this money box and the Emperor will think we've brought the real Aang and before he catches on we'll be off spending the ten million gold pieces!" said Katara bumping into someone. She could tell it was a boy because he said "Ouch!" "Sorry" said Katara airily. The boy which was Kuzon walked over to someone. "I'm looking for the castle do you know where that is?" he asked. "It's down that path" said the man "Take two lefts then keep going straight. But there's no one living there you'll be wasting your time boy" with that the man walked off and Kuzon went in the direction of the palace.

5 minutes later Kuzon walked up to a boarded door of the palace. He couldn't see any way in. Suddenly he had an idea. He took a deep breath and breathed out creating a large gust of wind and blasting the wood away.

Inside Katara and Toph were eating and Katara looked up "Did you hear something?" she asked Toph "No" said Toph with her mouth full. Katara got up and walked out the door.

Meanwhile Kuzon was making his way up the grand stair case of the palace. The blue and silver was faded but it was still beautiful. "Hello?" Kuzon called "Is anybody home?" No one answered. He made his way into the dining room. The plates were empty, the cups were cracked and everything was cover is cob webs and dust. Kuzon picked up a gold trimmed china plate and blew the dust off it. He had a sudden vision of a little boy dancing with a girl with white hair and a woman with brown hair in a plait picking the boy up and tickling him. Kuzon almost dropped the plate. Instead he put it down again slightly creeped out and continued walking. Momo flew down onto his shoulder. Kuzon looked at a vase with Platypus Bears and Elephant Koi on it. "This place" Kuzon muttered "It's like a memory from a dream."

"**Dancing bears. Painted wings. Things I almost remember and a song someone sings. Once upon a December."**

Kuzon walked down more steps into the ball room. He took his coat and gloves off. This place was so familiar. But he couldn't figure out why he didn't remember.

"**Someone holds me safe and warm. Horses prance through a silver storm. Figures dancing gracefully across my memory!"**

As he said "memory" ghosts danced out of the paintings on the walls and floated onto the floor where the continued dancing. Kuzon wasn't sure if he was the only one that could see them but he didn't care. He walked down onto the dance floor. For some reason all the ghosts he passed bowed to him. The ghosts of the Royal Family floated out of their portrait. The ghosts of Zuko, Jet and Haru ran over to him smiling.

"**Someone holds me safe and warm. Horses prance through a silver storm. Figures dancing gracefully across my memory!"**

Zuko placed a silver crown on Kuzon's head and went off to dance with a girl with black hair dressed in red. Jet danced with a girl with short brown hair. Haru danced with a girl with black hair in pony tails. Kuzon spun around and suddenly he was wearing a black and red outfit. (His Fire Nation disguise in the actual series)

A girl with brown hair came over, bowed to him and danced with him. Next he danced with a girl with redish hair in a ponytail.

"**Far away. Long ago. Glowing dim as an ember. Things my heart used to know things it yearns to remember."**

Then Yue came over and danced with him. When she was done Yangchan came over and danced with him.

"**And a song someone sings"**

Yangchan kissed his forehead. Kuzon bowed and sat on the ground.

"**Once upon a December."**

Yangchan held her hand out as if trying to help Kuzon off the ground but he stayed where he was his head bowed. "Hey!" someone yelled. Kuzon's head snapped up and everything disappeared. "What are you doing in here?" the same person yelled. Kuzon got up and ran as fast as he could. "Hey!" Katara yelled running after him "Stop! Hold on a minute hold on!" Kuzon stopped at the family portrait of the Royal Family. "Now how did you get in h-here?" Katara asked staring at him in shock. The light in the room cut across the eyes of Aang in the portrait and across Kuzon's eyes. Katara kept staring. The eyes were exactly the same. "Excuse me boy" said Toph finally catching up with them. "Toph" Katara whispered "Do you see what I see?" Toph looked at Kuzon "No" she said. Katara handed Toph her glasses. When she put them on she stared at Kuzon. "Oh! Yes! Yes! Yes!" she said getting excited. "Are you Katara?" Kuzon asked "Perhaps" said Katara "That all depends on who's looking for her" Momo flew over to Toph and landed on her shoulder and started licking her. "Aw" said Toph "Who is this here? Oh look he likes me! Hah, ha!" Katara rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to Kuzon. "My name's Kuzon I need travel papers" he said.

Katara walked over to Kuzon and started circling him "They say you're the girl to see even though I can't tell you who said that" said Kuzon "And why are you circling me? What were you a Wasp Buzzard in another life?" "I'm sorry Kuzron" said Katara "Kuzon" said Kuzon "It's Kuzon!" "Sorry it's just you look an awful lot like..." said Katara gesturing towards the portrait of Aang and then letting her voice trail away. "Never mind you said something about travel papers?" "Yes" said Kuzon "I'd like to go to the North" "You'd like to go to the North?" said Katara grinning. Kuzon nodded. "Let me ask you something Kuzon, was it? Is there a last name that goes with that?" Katara asked "Well, this is gonna sound crazy" said Kuzon "I don't know my last name. I was found washed up on the shore when I was eight years old." "And before that? Before you were eight?" Katara asked "Look I know it's strange" said Kuzon "But I have very few memories of my past." "Well that's, perfect" Katara muttered sarcastically. "I do have one clue however and that is the North" said Kuzon fingering his necklace "The North?" Katara asked "Yes, so can you two help me or not?" Kuzon asked. Katara gestured to Toph to hand her something. Toph handed her three train tickets but she handed one circus ticket. "We'd like to help" said Katara "Oddly enough we're going to the North ourselves. And I've got three" she looked at the tickets and threw the circus ticket to the side "I've got three tickets here. But the third one is for him" said Katara gesturing at the picture of the Royal Family "Aang" said Katara "Oh" said Kuzon. Katara grabbed one of his arms Toph took the other and they started walking up another set of stairs "We are going to reunite his Royal Highness Aang, with his grandfather" said Toph "You do kind of look like him" said Katara "The same gray eyes" said Toph "The Nomad eyes!"said Katara "Yangchan's smile" said Toph "Kurick's chin." said Katara. Kuzon wriggled his hand free of Katara's grasp but then Toph grabbed it "Oh look. He even has the grandfather's hands!"

They kept walking into a different room where there was another portrait of Aang and Gyatso. "He's the same age, the same physical type" said Katara "Are trying to tell me you think that I am Aang?" Kuzon said laughing slightly. "All I'm saying is that I've seen thousands of boys all over the country and not ONE of them, looks as much as his Royal Highness as you just look at the portrait!" said Katara pointing at the painting. "I knew YOU were crazy from the beginning" said Kuzon jabbing Katara "But now I think you are BOTH mad!" He started walking away "Why?" Katara asked "You don't know what happened to you." "No one knows what happened to him" said Toph "You're looking for family in the North" said Katara "And his only family is in the North" said Toph. "You ever considered the possibility?" Katara asked Kuzon pulling him back to the painting "That I could be royalty?" Kuzon asked doubtfully. Toph and Katara both nodded smiling. "Well I don't know it's hard to think of yourself as a prince when you're sleeping on a damp floor. But yeah, sure I guess every boy would hope he's a prince at some point" said Kuzon "And somewhere one little boy is" said Toph while Katara impatiently checked her watch

(I know they don't have watches. Just work with me here people!)

"After all, the name Aang means 'He will rise again'" said Toph punching her fist in the air.

(I know it doesn't mean that! It means 'Child' or 'Peaceful Soaring' it also means 'Hello' in some language cool huh?)

Katara was bored. She grabbed Toph and started steering her in the opposite direction "We'd like to help" said Katara "But the third ticket is for his Royal Highness Aang. Good luck." Kuzon stared at the portrait while Katara and Toph walked away. "Why didn't you tell him about our brilliant plan?" Toph whispered "All he wants to do is go to the North" said Katara "Why give away a third of the reward money?" "I'm telling you we're walking away too soon!" said Toph "Don't worry I've got everything under control." said Katara "Walk a little slower."

Back at the portrait Kuzon was staring at Gyatso. He didn't know why but he seemed familiar. He turned around and started following Katara and Toph. "Katara!" he yelled. Katara grinned. She heard him yelling but Toph didn't she was still moaning "Right in the palm of our hands!" she groaned. "Katara wait!" yelled Kuzon running down the stairs. Katara turned around to face him. "Did you call me?" she asked casually.

"Look if I don't remember what happened to me then who's to say I'm not a prince or an Emperor or whatever he is right?" said Kuzon "True" said Katara "And if I'm not Aang then the Emperor will certainly know right away and it's all just an honest mistake!" said Kuzon smiling. "Sounds plausible" said Katara "But if you are the prince" said Toph "Then you'll finally know who you are and have your family back!" "You know she's right" said Katara "Either way it gets you to the North!" "Right!" said Kuzon shaking Katara's hand and cracking her knuckles. Katara held her sore hand. "I present his Royal Highness the Grand Emperor Aang Nomad!" said Katara pretending to bow to him. None of them knew a little pink bat was watching them...

Me: I LOVE this scene in the movie it's just plain epic! R&R!

Chapter 4- In the dark of the Night

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar The Last Airbender or anything else mentioned and all that usual crap!

Ty Lee the bat was sitting on the frame of a painting and was listening in on the people below "Aang?" Ty Lee said in confusion "Just one problem there girlie Aang's dead! All the Nomads are dead!" Even though they couldn't hear her she leaned over the edge as if trying to make a point "They're dead! Dead, dead, dead!" she said. She didn't notice the reliquary start glowing. Or the red demons floating out of it. "Am I right my friend? I mean how can that be Aa- AHHHH!" she fell off the frame but clung onto the edge and flipped back up. "Oh come on!" she said to herself "Am I supposed to believe that thing woke up after all these years just 'cause some girl claims he's a Nomad?"

Another demon floated out a circled Ty Lee "Okay okay! I get the message!" she shouted "Enough already with the glowing and the smoke people!" She paused thinking everything over. "If that thing's come back to life it must mean, Aang's alive!" she looked back over the edge of the frame and stared down at Katara and Kuzon. They were having an argument on rather Momo could come or not. "That's him!" Ty Lee said "That's Aang!" the reliquary started floating up in the air.

Ty Lee didn't notice her foot was stuck in the string. It shot off the frame of the painting and flew through the floor! Ty Lee was brought through the floor with it. She was brought through the Earth's crust and the magma underneath until finally she was in a place no living being except the Avatar could go to. She was in the Spirit World. She landed in a floating orb made of skulls. "Ow" she said rubbing her nose "Agni that hurt!" "Who's goes there!" someone yelled "Get out!" the person yelled "GET OUT!" the person grabbed Ty Lee squeezing all the air out of her. Suddenly the person let her go

"Ty Lee?" they asked in amazement "Is that really you?" Ty Lee looked up at the person. "Azula?" she said "You're alive?" "Yeah in a matter of speaking!" Azula jerked her head so quickly her left eye fell out. Ty Lee caught it and held it at arm's length. She was grossed out "Wow" she said "That fell right out there Miss" Azula grabbed the eye and popped it back in. "Something's happened!" Azula said "I knew it! I could feel the Dark Spirits stirring!" "I'm not surprised because I saw him. Aang" said Ty Lee "Aang, alive?" Azula said turning her head so that her lips slipped down to her neck. "Um, Azula, your lips they're uh..." said Ty Lee but Azula wasn't listening "That Air Bending brat!" Azula yelled.

Ty Lee popped Azula's lips back in place. "Yeah ain't that a kick in the head I guess a curse just isn't what it used to be huh Azula?" Ty Lee asked. "That's why I'm stuck here in Limbo!" Azula yelled "My curse in un-fulfilled!" She flung her arms out which caused a hand to fall off and bash into the wall with Ty Lee still in it. Azula exclaimed in shock "Look at me!" she moaned "I am falling apart!" She flopped onto the ground "I'm a wreck!" "Actually considering how long you've been dead you look pretty good" said Ty Lee but Azula just waved her hand in a dismissive manner not listening. "Azula you do!" Ty Lee insisted popping Azula's hand back into place "Really?" Azula asked grinning "Azula is this, the face of a bat that would lie to you?" Ty Lee asked smiling sweetly "C'mon for a minute there you had your old spark back!" "If only I hadn't lost the gift from the Dark Spirits" said Azula standing up "The key to my powers!" "What you mean this reliquary?" Ty Lee asked holding the reliquary in front of Azula. Azula grinned. "Where did you get that?" she asked excitedly "Well I found it" said Ty Lee "GIVE IT TO ME!" Azula demanded grabbing the reliquary from Ty Lee. "Alright don't get so grabby!" said Ty Lee but Azula wasn't listening she was petting the reliquary like it was her baby. "My old friend together again" she said "Now at long last my curse will be full filled and the last of the Airbenders will DIE!" Lots of bugs popped out of the ground and surrounded Ty Lee.

"**In the dark of the night I was tossing and turning!"**

**(Oooo aaaa Oooo)**

"**And the nightmare I had was as bad as can be! It scared me out of my wits! A corpse falling to bits, then I opened my eyes and the night mare was me! I was once the most powerful Fire Bender ever!"**

**(Oooo aaaa Oooo)**

"**When the royal's betrayed me they made a mistake!"**

**(Oooo aaaa Oooo)**

"**My curse made each of them pay but one little boy got away! Little Kuzon beware Azula's awake!"**

**(In the dark of the night evil will find him! Find him! In the dark of the night just before dawn!)**

"**I can feel my powers are slowly returning! Tie my sash and a dash of perfume for that smell!"**

**(Oooooooo)**

"**As the pieces fall into place, I'll see him crawl into place! So long Kuzon your Grace: Farewell!"**

**(In the dark of the night terror will strike him!)**

"**Terrors the least I can do!"**

**(In the dark of the night evil will brew oooooooo)**

"**My boy here's a sign it's the end of the line!"**

**(In the dark of the night! In the dark of the night!)**

Azula placed the reliquary on a table made of skulls and watched in delight as hundreds of red demons soared out of it towards the sky.

"**Come my minions rise for your master! Let your evil shine!"**

**(Dark of the night dark of the night)**

"**Find him now yes fly ever faster!"**

**(In the dark of the night in the dark of the night)**

"**HE'LL BE MINE!" **

Azula laughed like a mad woman while Ty Lee had a feeling things could only get worse.

Ty Lee: Why do I have to be a bat of all things?

Me: Because you're the comic relief character.

Sokka: But I'M comic relief!

Me: Well you're in Sophie's place and she's funny too so there!

Sokka and Ty Lee: Yay! R&R!

Chapter 5- Train Wreck

Disclaimer: You actually think I own anything? That's funny! NOT! I don't own anything!

Katara, Toph and Kuzon were on the train to the North. Toph was taking care of the paper work, Kuzon was playing around with his necklace and Katara put the last of the luggage in a cabinet above their heads. She was about to sit down at the window but Momo was already there and chirped angrily and her when she tried to sit down. "Oh great" Katara said "The lemur gets the window seat!" She sat down next to Kuzon who was still playing with his necklace "Stop messing with that thing and sit up straight!" Katara hissed "Remember you're a prince."

Kuzon glared at her "How do you know what princes do and don't do?" he snapped "I make it my business to know" said Katara with a false smile. "Oh" was all Kuzon said. Katara decided she should try to be nice if she wanted him on her side. "Look Kuzon I'm only trying to help" she said. Toph stared at them trying not to giggle at the scene in front of her.

"Katara" said Kuzon "Do you really think I'm royalty?" "You know I do" said Katara sweetly. Kuzon's smile turned back to a glare "The stop bossing me around!" he said and went back to fiddling with his necklace. "He certainly has a mind of his own" said Toph "Yeah I hate that in a man" Katara muttered. Kuzon heard her and stuck his tongue out. Toph was keeping score with how many times they owned each other Kuzon: 30 Katara: 5

Later on Toph had gone to find something to eat, Kuzon was reading about The Sky Bison and Katara was doing nothing. The silence was killing her. "Look Kuzon I think we got off on the wrong foot" she said "I think we did too" said Kuzon without looking up from his book "But I accept your apology." "Apology!" Katara said "Who said anything about an apology? I was just saying that-" "Look please don't talk any more it's only gonna upset me" said Kuzon finally looking up from his book. "Fine I'll be quiet!" said Katara "I'll be quiet if you will!" "Alright, I'll be quiet." said Kuzon. 5 seconds passed. "You think you're gonna miss it?" Kuzon asked Katara "Miss what?" Katara asked "Your talking?" "No" Kuzon snapped "The South!" "Nope" said Katara without hesitation. "But it was your home" said Kuzon confused "It was a place where I once lived." said Katara "End of story." "Then you must plan on making the North your true home" said Kuzon. "What is it with you and homes!" Katara asked. Kuzon was getting fed up. He stood up to leave but Katara stretched her legs out so Kuzon couldn't pass. "I asked you a question." Katara said "Well for one thing they're something every NORMAL person wants!" Kuzon said trying to kick Katara's legs away with no luck so he walked across the seats "And another thing it's a place where you- Oh just forget it!" he yelled. Toph walked in holding Momo. "Thank goodness it's you!" Kuzon said "Just PLEASE remove her from my sight!" he pointed at Katara. Toph looked at her accusingly "What have you done to him?" she asked "Me!" Katara said "It's him!" "HA!" said Kuzon and he stomped out. "Uh-oh!" said Toph rubbing Momo's fur "I think there's a little unspoken attraction!" she said in a sing-song voice. "ATTRACTION!" Katara exploded "To that skinny little brat have you gone insane!" "I was only stating an opinion" Toph said calmly as Katara stormed out of the room. "Attraction" Katara muttered as she stomped down the hall "Ridiculous!"

Later on Toph convinced Kuzon and Katara to come back to the cabin. Katara read a book about Avatar Kyoshi and how she made Kyoshi Island and Kuzon took a nap. Toph walked around with Momo on her shoulder. She saw a man and woman talking about the travelling papers. "Last month the travelling papers were blue" said the man "But now they're red." Toph's smile faded and she looked at the travelling papers in her hand.

She wrote them all in BLUE INK! "Tui and La!" she whispered and ran back to the cabin as the guard came along. Katara looked up as Toph came in. "That's why I hate the Fire Nation government" Toph said "Everything's in red!" She held out their blue paper work. "RED!" Katara hissed. "I propose we move to the baggage cart, quickly, before the guards come!" Toph said "I propose we get off this train!" Katara said. Katara shook Kuzon awake. His hand flew up and smacked Katara's nose. "OW!" Katara yelled falling on the seat. "I'm so sorry!" said Kuzon "I thought you were someone else!" Then he saw it was Katara "Oh it's you" he said "Well that's okay then." "Come on we're going" said Katara grabbing her bag. "Where are we going?" Kuzon asked pulling his coat and hat on. "I think you broke my nose!" Katara said "Man she's a wimp" Kuzon muttered grabbing his bag and running after her and Toph.

They went to the baggage cart. "Yes" said Katara trying to sound cheery "Yes, this will do nicely." "He'll freeze in here!" Toph whispered "He can thaw in the North" Katara said. "The baggage cart?" Kuzon said while Toph and Katara tried to look innocent. "There wouldn't be anything wrong with our papers now would there maestro?" "Of course not Your Highness" said Katara smiling falsely "I just, I hate to see you, forced to mingle with all those commoners" Kuzon just gave her a look that said "Yeah right." The red reliquary demons flew to the hooks that kept the baggage cart to the dinning cart and destroyed them. Katara fell on top of Kuzon. "What was that!" she yelled "I don't know!" said Toph "But there goes the dinning cart!" "Get off me!" Kuzon yelled at Katara "I'm trying!" said Katara. Kuzon kicked her and she fell off him. "Uh Katara" said Toph "What?" Katara snapped impatiently "I think someone has flambéed our engines!" Katara ran over and looked. She took her coat off and started climbing the ladder on the cart filled with coal. "Something's wrong!" she said "You two stay here! I'll check it out!" She ran across the coal and jumped into the steering cart. "Anyone here?" she called. She looked at the engine it was over heating. It exploded but she jumped out of the way so it only singed her clothes. She ran back to Toph and Kuzon. "We're going way too fast!" Kuzon yelled "No one's driving this train!" Katara said "We're gonna have to jump!"

She ran over to the door and opened it. "Did you say JUMP!" Kuzon asked. They all looked down. They would have jumped but they were over the Great Divide! "After you!" said Kuzon "Okay, then we'll un couple the cart" said Katara. The red demons heard her. They flew over to the hook and melted it together. Katara jumped onto it, one hand holding onto the ladder so she wouldn't fall. "Come on I need a wrench an axe anything!" she yelled "Here!" said Toph handing her a very small pick axe. Katara started banging it against the melted metal. Kuzon was looking around for something bigger but Momo found it instead. He chirped at Kuzon. Kuzon turned around and saw Momo sitting next to a box that read: DANGER! EXPLOSIVES!

Kuzon smiled. This was gonna be fun. Katara was still banging the pick axe but it suddenly broke. "C'mon there's gotta be something in there better than this!" Katara yelled. Kuzon handed her a Dynamite stick which he had already lit. "That'll work!" said Katara She put the Dynamite stick on the hooks and ran back to Toph and Kuzon. "What do they teach you in those orphanages?" Katara asked. Kuzon just rolled his eyes. The Dynamite exploded. Toph ran over to the breaks. "The breaks are out!" she yelled. "Use your Metal Bending!" Katara yelled. "You can Metal Bend?" Kuzon asked amazed "I sure can Twinkle Toes!" said Toph using her Bending to turn the break. She turned too hard. The break came off. "I think I need to practice some more!" said Toph, then she turned around "Look at the fire!" she yelled. There were huge flames moving along the remainder of the ceiling. Katara opened the pouch she had tied around her waist but Kuzon shot his fists forward. It sent two large air blasts at the fire and put it out. "Whoa" said Toph with wide eyes. "What are we gonna do we can't stop the train!" said Kuzon "Never mind. We've got plenty of track we'll just coast to a stop!" said Katara. The red demons flew over to the bridge, joined together and destroyed it. "You were saying?" Kuzon asked. "Oh come on!" Toph wailed. Katara ran over to a chain with a hook on the end "I've got an idea Toph give me a hand with this!" Toph ran forward and tripped into a crate. Katara held onto the edge of the train.

"Hand me the chain!" she called. Kuzon came over and handed the chain to her. "Not you!" Katara snapped "Toph's busy at the moment" said Kuzon smiling sweetly. Katara tied the chain around a bar on the chain and threw the hook over the tracks. It pulled the tracks up and it bashed into the trees knocking them down. They almost hit Katara but Kuzon grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the way. He looked up at the fallen trees. "And to think that could have been you" he said.

He pulled Katara back into the train. "If we live through this" she said "Remind me to thank you." They walked over to the chain which was in a big pile. "Here goes nothing" said Katara "Brace yourself!" They threw the chain off the side of the train and as the chain straightened out the train started turning until it was facing the trees. "Well" said Kuzon "This is our stop!" Toph, Kuzon, Katara and Momo all jumped off the train into the snow and watched as the train fell off the bridge onto the ground below. "I officially hate trains!" said Katara "Remind me to NEVER get on a train again!"

In the Spirit World Azula's eyebrow twitched in anger as she watched them all escape. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. "Wow" said Ty Lee "Take it easy there Azula. You know you really should watch your blood pressure, my friend Mai just keeled over one day mid mango. Stress it's a killer Miss! And she was a fruit bat! No meat. No blood even!" "How could they let him escape!" Azula yelled. "You're right it's very upsetting." said Ty Lee "I guess this reliquary's broken" she tossed the reliquary across the room. "You idiot!" Azula screeched stretching her hand out so that the vein stretched out as well and she caught the reliquary just in time.

Azula turned and glared at Ty Lee. Ty Lee could sense danger so she took a few steps backwards. "Take it easy Azula" she said "Just remember what I said to you about stress." Azula grabbed her. "I sold my soul for this" she said through gritted teeth "My life, my very existence depends on it. And you, almost destroyed it!" She pressed Ty Lee's nose against the reliquary. "Okay okay!" said Ty Lee "I get it you break it you bought it!"

"See that you remember" said Azula "You miserable rodent!" She threw Ty Lee against the wall. "Oh sure blame the bat what the heck we're easy targets" Ty Lee muttered. "What are you muttering about?" Azula asked. "Aang, Miss just wishing I could do the job for you Miss" said Ty Lee standing up "I'd give him a HAH and a WAH and a OHHH WAAAHH! And I'd kick him Miss" "Oh I have something else in mind" said Azula smirking "Something more entrancing. Something really... Cruel" said Azula running her nail along the side of the reliquary.

Me: We all know Toph was right when she said Katara was attracted to Kuzon/Aang! R&R And yes even though she's nice she still says 'Twinkle Toes' 'Sugar Queen' and 'Snoozles'

Chapter 6- If I can learn to do it, you can learn to do it.

Disclaimer: I'm bored today so I'm going to get someone else to say it.

Ozai: Me! Please? I don't even appear in this story!

Me: I'll pick...SOKKA!

Sokka: Yay! Rachael doesn't own Avatar The Last Airbender or Anastasia or any songs or anything at all!

Me: I don't know why, but that sounds sort of rude...ON WITH THE STORY!

Katara, Toph and Kuzon were walking along the Earth Kingdom. "Are we gonna walk to the North?" Kuzon asked "We'll take a boat in Full Moon Bay" said Katara "Oh, so we're walking to Full Moon Bay?" Kuzon asked "No Your Highness, we're taking a bus." said Katara "A bus!" said Kuzon is mock happiness "That's nice." While they were walking along a river Toph made a daisy crown and matching necklace and was practically dancing. "Sokka my dear!" she said "Toph is on her way!" "Who's Sokka?" Kuzon asked "Who's Sokka!" Toph said looking shocked. "He's a tender little morsel!"

Katara looked as if Toph had said something wrong. She got up and ran over to Toph trying to shut her up. "He's a cup of hot chocolate after a long walk in the snow!" "Toph ix-nay on the okka-say!" Katara hissed. "He is a delicate pastry filled with whipped cream and laughter!" said Toph dipping Katara who was obviously annoyed. "Is this a person or a cream puff?" Kuzon asked Katara. Toph then dropped Katara and danced in place "He is the Emperor's GORGEOUS first cousin!" said Toph smiling. Kuzon was confused. "But I thought we were going to see the Emperor himself" he said "Why are we going to see his cousin?" he turned to glare at Katara "Katara?" he asked.

Katara was obviously nervous "Well, no one gets near the Grand Emperor without convincing Sokka first" she said. "Oh no" said Kuzon "Not me. No! Nobody ever told me I had to PROVE I was the prince! Show up, yes look nice, fine but lie?" "You don't know it's a lie!" Katara said "What if it's true?" Kuzon started walking in the opposite direction but Katara grabbed his hand. "Okay so there's one more stop on the road to finding out who you are" she said "I just thought this was something you had to see through to the end no matter what." Kuzon glared at her "Look at me Katara I'm not exactly Prince of Air and Water material here!" he yelled gesturing to his poorly made Water Tribe clothes and wriggled his hand free. "But you're an Airbender! That practically guarantees you're the prince!" said Katara "Then any Airbender at the North could be the Prince too!" said Kuzon and he walked over to the bridge and Toph followed him. She handed him the Panda Lily she was carrying.

"Tell me kiddo, what do you see?" she asked pointing at his reflection in the water. "I see a skinny little nobody" said Kuzon "With no past." He threw the flower in the water "And no future" he added. Toph looked at him with sympathy. "I see an engaging and firey young man." She said "Who on a number of occasions has shown a regal command equal to any royal in the world! And I have known my share of royalty." She looked over both her shoulders as if someone might be listening.

"You see Twinkle Toes, I was a member of the Imperial Court." Kuzon rolled his eyes thinking she was joking. Katara came up behind them. "So are you ready to become his Royal Highness Aang?" she asked. Kuzon's smile disappeared and he started walking away. Toph glared at Katara "What?" Katara asked. "There's nothing left for you back there Kuzon" said Toph. "Everything, is in the North." Kuzon stopped walking thinking everything over. Then he turned to face the girls smiling. "Ladies" he said "Start your teaching." Toph and Katara grinned. Toph took Kuzon's hand and led him over the bridge. "I remember it well" she said.

"**You were born in a palace by the sea."**

"**A palace by the sea? Could it be?"**

"**Yes that's right! You rode horse back when you were only three."**

"**Horseback riding? Me?"**

"**And the horse-"**

Katara joined in

"**He was white!"**

"**You made faces and terrorised the cook!"**

Katara jumped into Toph's arms pretending to be scared.

"**Threw him in the brook!"**

Toph dropped Katara on the ground and Kuzon tried not to laugh.

"**Was I wild?"**

"**Wrote the book!"**

"**But you'd behave when your father gave that look."**

"**Imagine how it was."**

"**Your long forgotten past!"**

"**We've lots and lots to teach you and the time is going fast!"**

"**Alright. I'm ready!"**

"**Now shoulders back and stand up tall."**

"**And do not walk but try to float!"**

"**I feel a little foolish. Am I floating?"**

"**Like a little boat! You give a bow."**

"**What happens now?"**

"**Your hand receives a kiss."**

Katara grabbed Kuzon's hand and kissed it.

"**Most of all remember this! If I can learn to do it, you can learn to do it!"**

"**Something in you knows it!"**

"**There's nothing to it!"**

"**Follow in my footsteps shoe by shoe. You can learn to do it too!"**

Toph, Kuzon and Katara were in a carriage. "Next we memorise the names of the royalty!" said Toph pulling out a sheet of paper with members of the Royal Family on it.

"**Now here we have sister Yue"**

"**Water whipped Pakku-"**

"**In the... lower back."**

"**And dear old brother Jet loved is vodka!"**

"**Got it Kuzon?"**

"**No!"**

"**Count Roku he was-"**

"**Short!"**

"**Aunt Wu had a-"**

"**Wart!"**

"**Princess On Ji-"**

"**Wore a feathered hat!"**

"**I hear she's gotten very-"**

"**Fat!"**

Kuzon suddenly jumped up as if he realised something.

"**And she had blue dragon!"**

Toph stared at Kuzon then looked at Katara. "I don't believe we told him that." she said. Katara was stunned into silence. Next they practiced riding bikes.

"**If you can learn to do it, I can learn to do it."**

"**Don't know how you knew it."**

"**I simply knew it! Suddenly I feel like someone new!"**

"**Kuzon you're a dream come true!"**

They all walked along the bay towards the boat that would take them to the North.

"**If you can learn to do it, I can learn to do it!"**

"**If I can learn to do it-"**

"**You can learn to do it!"**

"**Nothing to it!"**

"**You can learn to do it too!"**

They all ran onto the boat grinning in excitement.

Me: Yay Tokkaness! Woo hoo!

Toph: Yes! I end up with Sokka instead of Suki!

Me: She isn't even in this story.

Toph: Exactly! R&R people! You'll get more Kataang and Tokka!

Chapter 7- The Nomad Curse

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

"Here" said Katara holding a shirt out in front of Kuzon "I bought you a shirt." Kuzon tried not to laugh at the size of the shirt. "You bought me a tent!" he said picking up the end of the shirt as if he was looking for something. "What are you looking for?" Katara asked looking through the head hole. "The Fire Nation Circus I think it's still in here!" said Kuzon. Katara threw the shirt at his face "Just put it on!" she said and walked off.

(The shirt is the one he wore on the Day of Black Sun)

Kuzon looked at the shirt. It was WAY too big, but if he tied his red head band around the waist like a belt and wore his spare trousers and boots it might look nice.

(Again the DBS outfit)

On deck Katara and Toph were playing Pai Sho. "I win" said Toph moving the Lotus Tile. Kuzon walked on deck in his new outfit and cleared his throat. Toph and Katara turned around. "You look wonderful!" said Toph walking over to him. "Now you're dressed for a ball and you will learn to dance for one as well!" She dragged Katara off her seat and brought her over to Kuzon. "No, no I can't!" said Katara "Come on!" said Toph. She loved to tease Katara. It was too easy! Katara and Kuzon started dancing but Toph stopped them. "No Katara, you don't lead. Let him." she said. So they started dancing again and this time they did it right. (The Head band episode dance) Toph sat down again with Momo on her lap. She started to sing quietly to herself.

"**It's 1, 2, 3 and suddenly I see it at a glance. He's radiant and confident and born to take this chance. I thought him well. I planned it all. I just forgot, romance. Toph, how could you do this? How will we get through this? I never should have let them... Dance..."**

Kuzon and Katara were slowing down now. "The, um, shirt looks nice on you" said Katara to Kuzon "You think so?" Kuzon asked "Yeah" said Katara "It looked nice on the hanger but it looks better on you. You, you should wear it." "I am wearing it" said Kuzon "I know, I was just trying to give you a, um, a..." "Compliment?" Kuzon asked "Yeah" said Katara

"I'm feeling a little dizzy" said Kuzon. "Kind of light headed?" Katara asked as they stopped spinning. "Yeah" said Kuzon "Maybe it's from the spinning" said Katara "Maybe we should stop." "We have stopped" said Kuzon. "Kuzon I-" said Katara "Yes?" Kuzon asked. "I, uh, you're doing fine." said Katara and walked back to their room. Leaving both Kuzon and Toph disappointed.

Back in the room Katara was asleep Momo was playing with her things and Toph and Kuzon were awake. Toph moaned slightly. "Are you alright?" Kuzon asked. "I'm fine just riddled with envy" said Toph "Look at her" she said gesturing to the sleeping Katara "She can sleep through anything." Momo continued rooting through Katara's bag and eventually found a little gold and silver box. Momo put it in his mouth and flew over to Kuzon.

"What, ya got there Momo?" Kuzon asked taking the box. He held it almost at arm's length staring at it entranced. Little figures were dancing around his head again. "Cool money box isn't it?" Toph asked "Money box?" Kuzon asked "Are you sure that's what it is?" "What else could it be?" Toph asked "I'm not sure" Kuzon said almost to himself "Something else. Something...special. Something to do with a secret." Momo flew onto his shoulder and licked his cheek. Kuzon started laughing because it tickled so much. "Is that possible?" he asked Toph "Anything's possible" she said "You thought Katara how to dance!" Kuzon laughed and climbed into bed with Momo. Toph climbed into the bunk above him "Sweet dreams Your Majesty" said Toph yawning and lying down. Her mattress was pushed down and squished Momo. Kuzon jokingly kicked Toph's mattress. "Good night Momo" he whispered before he fell asleep.

In the Spirit World Azula and Ty Lee were watching an image of Kuzon sleeping. "There he is Azula" said Ty Lee "Sound asleep in his little bed." Azula smirked. "Sweet dreams to you, Your Majesty." she said "I'll get inside your mind where you can't escape me." She summoned three demons and they flew to the ship. As they closed in on Kuzon they turned into butterflies. One amber, one emerald and one sapphire. They circled Kuzon's head changing his dream. Dream Sequence:

Kuzon was sitting in the palace gardens. A girl with white hair came around the corner. She was wearing yellow and orange like Kuzon. She waved to him smiling. It was Yue. "Follow me!" she said and started walking across the gardens. Kuzon got up and ran after her.

Real World:

Kuzon got out of bed his eyes closed. He was sleepwalking. The butterflies were still circling his head. As he got closer to the door it opened and when he was out it closed.

Dream:

Kuzon was still following Yue. They ran through the garden and any servant they passed bowed to them. "We're almost there!" said Yue "Keep up slow poke!"

Real World:

Kuzon was on deck now. The wind was terrible and the rain was strong. One wave almost covered half the deck. But Kuzon of course didn't notice. Back in the room Momo woke up and saw Kuzon wasn't there. He chirped nervously and flew over to Katara and chirped in her ear as loud as he could. "Momo" said Katara angrily. Then she could tell something was wrong. "What's wrong?" she asked. Then she looked at Kuzon's bed. She got up and ran to the door then she ran on deck. "Kuzon!" she yelled anxiously.

Dream:

Yue and Kuzon were at a cliff in the gardens. At the bottom there was water. There were three boys in front of them Haru, Jet and Zuko. "Hey bro!" Jet called "Hey sis!" Zuko looked like he suddenly had an idea and pushed Jet into the water below. He landed next to Yangchan. Then Zuko took a running jump and dived into the water. Haru jumped in after them. Yue started giggling and jumped in too. Kuzon walked to the edge. "Hello Moon Beam!" Yangchan called to him. "Hi!" Kuzon called "Jump in too!" Yangchan said. "C'mon don't be such a chicken!" Haru said.

Real World:

Katara climbed up into the crow's nest and saw Kuzon on the edge of the ship. "Kuzon!" she yelled "KUZON NO!" she grabbed a rope and swung down.

Dream:

Kuzon was going to jump in but stopped when he heard Katara's voice. Things in the dream started to change. In the water his family turned into demons, the water turned into lava and the sky became red. "YES JUMP!" The Yangchan Demon bellowed "FULLFILL THE NOMAD CURSE! THE FIRE NATION WANTS YOUR LIFE! JUMP!" Kuzon tried to run but a demon grabbed him from behind...

Real World:

Katara grabbed Kuzon and pulled him onto the deck trying to wake him up, she could tell he was scared "Kuzon" she said shaking him "Kuzon wake up!" Kuzon's eyes suddenly snapped open. "The Nomad Curse!" he said so quickly Katara could barely understand him "The Curse!" he said again. "What are you talking about?" Katara asked concerned "I keep seeing faces, so many faces" Kuzon said tears pouring down his face. "It's alright" Katara said hugging him. His forehead rested on her shoulder since he was smaller than her. "It was just a nightmare" Katara said "It's okay now."

In the Spirit World Ty Lee could sense Azula was going to blow her top and took a few steps backwards. She was smart to. Azula grabbed her neck screaming as loud as she could and breathing blue fire. Her neck stretched until it hit the ceiling. "Azula calm down" said Ty Lee "This is no time to lose your head!" "You're right" said Azula "I am calm." Her neck started to go back to normal "I am, heartless" she said as her head went through her shoulders "I have no feelings what so ever!" Her head was now inside her body.

Ty Lee flew onto Azula's shoulders and looked down her neck hole "Um Azula?" she said concerned. "I feel an odd sense of clarity Ty Lee" said Azula "I'll have to kill him myself in person." "But that means, going top side!" said Ty Lee "You know what they say" said Azula banging into a wall because she still hadn't put her head back in place "If you want something done right." She took her head out of her body and put it back on her shoulders, backwards. Then she twisted it the right way round. "But you're dead!" Ty Lee wailed as Azula tied a red cape around her neck. "You're falling apart Azula! How do you expect to get to the North in one piece!" "I thought we'd take the train" said Azula. She kicked her heels together creating Fire Jets. Then she blasted through the ceiling with Ty Lee on her shoulders screaming in fear.

Me: Ooh, la, la! Katara got to hug a shirtless Aang!

Zuko: How come I never get any lines?

Me: You're speaking now aren't you?

Zuko: Good point

Me and Zuko: REVIEW!

Chapter 8- The North Holds The Key To Your Heart

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Toph, Katara and Kuzon were in a cart heading towards the house where Sokka lived. Katara was going over some last minute questions with Kuzon. "What if Sokka doesn't recognise me?" Kuzon asked nervously "He will" said Katara "You're Aang." "But it's just..." said Kuzon "What?" Katara asked "Three days ago I didn't have any past at all and now I'm trying to remember an entire life time!" Kuzon wailed. "That's why you've got me" said Katara "Now where was Uncle Iroh from?" "Ember Island?" Kuzon guessed. He hadn't gone over that.

In Sokka's home they were interviewing a boy that claimed to be Aang. The boy had brown hair and green eyes "Ah yes" said the actor "I remember so well. Uncle Iroh was from the Fire Nation Capitol, Uncle Kuei was from Ba Sing Sei and every Spring-" "We would go hiking in the Patola Mountain Range" said Gyatso cutting the actor off "Don't you have anything better to do?" Sokka could see this was another "No-no" as he called it and ushered the actor out of the room. "Sorry you have to leave now" he said "Bye bye!" he closed the door.

"No more" Gyatso muttered "No more." "I have to say I'm so sorry" said Sokka setting some tea down on the table "I thought that guy was real, well he was real cause he was human but not OUR real. But next time I'll think of really hard questions!" "No!" said Gyatso shutting Sokka up. "My heart can't take it anymore! I will see no more boys claiming to be Aang." He looked at the last picture that was ever taken of Aang which he had on the table and turned it down. He had given up.

Kuzon, Katara and Toph walked up the path to Sokka's door. Toph rang the door bell and a waiter opened it "Yes Miss?" he asked. Sokka was behind the waiter and when he saw Toph he pushed the waiter out of the way. "Sokka!" said Toph hugging him "How ya been Snoozles?" "Sup Blind Bandit?" said Sokka kissing her cheek. "Now where are my manners come in guys." Momo flew to the door but Katara closed it before he could get in. "May I present his Royal Highness the Grand Emperor Aang Oyaji Nomad?" said Toph pulling Kuzon forward. (Look it was either Oyaji or Appa) "Whoa" said Sokka looking Kuzon up and down "He does look like Aang. And he certainly looks like an Air Nomad. But so did many of the others." Sokka decided to ask him the questions anyway. "Where were you born?" he asked "At the Southern Air and Water Palace." Kuzon answered without hesitation. "And how does Aang like his tea?" Sokka asked. Kuzon looked at him like he was stupid "I don't like tea" he said "Just hot water and lemon." "Good" said Sokka smiling. Outside Momo was pacing up and down in the flowerbed.

2 hours later Momo had worn a path in the flowerbed. "Now you'll probably find this a bit of a confusing question but surprise me" said Sokka "How did you escape during the siege of the palace?" Katara face palmed. Why hadn't she given him something to say? She knew this question would pop up at some point! But Kuzon seemed to be able to take care of it. "There was a girl" he said "A girl that worked in the palace. She opened a wall." He then realised how stupid he sounded but Katara stared at him. He was right. "Sorry that's crazy!" said Kuzon "Walls opening." "So, is he a Nomad?" Toph asked Sokka. "Well he answered every question!" said Sokka "You hear that Twinkle Toes!" Toph practically shouted "You did it!" She hugged Kuzon as hard as the Earth Bender could then turned to Sokka "When do we see the Emperor?" she asked. Sokka's smile disappeared and he started cleaning up the tea cups. "I'm afraid you don't" he said. "What?" Toph asked shocked as Katara walked outside. "The Emperor simply won't allow it." Sokka said not looking Toph in the eye. "Aw come on Sokka." said Toph wrapping her arms around Sokka's shoulders "My little warrior. Surely there's some way you can arrange a quick interview with the Emperor? I won't budge until an answer pops to mind. Please?" Sokka seemed to be thinking then he looked at Kuzon. "Do you like the Water Tribe ballet?" he asked. Kuzon nodded. "I believe they're performing at the Ocean Theatre tonight" said Sokka "The Emperor and I LOVE the Water Tribe ballet! We never miss it!" He winked at Toph to show he was joking.

Toph rushed outside to tell Katara "WE DID IT!" she screamed laughing "We're going to see His Imperial Highness TONIGHT! We're going to get the 10 million gold pieces! We are going to be out!" "Toph" Katara whispered "He IS the Prince." Toph didn't hear her. "Kuzon was incredible! I almost believed him! And Sokka!" Toph burst out laughing because she was so happy. Kuzon ran outside "Sokka want to take us shopping for the ballet!" he said "I can't believe it! We're going shopping in the North!"

Later that night Kuzon, Sokka, Toph and Katara were walking out of a shop. Toph was in a long green dress. (Her SC-AA outfit) Kuzon was wearing a yellow and orange outfit. (His Book 1 and 2 outfit) Sokka was wearing a blue fur trimmed cloak and a blue outfit (His DBS outfit without the hat) Katara was wearing a light blue dress with a purple trim.

"**Lovers! Ooh la la!"**

Sokka bought three flowers from a flower seller. He handed one to Toph and one to Katara and one to Kuzon. Then he started singing.

"**Welcome my friends to the North. Here, have a flower on me. Forget where you're from. You're in the North! Children come. I'll show you that Water Tribe way! The North holds the key to your heart. And all of the North plays a part. We stroll two by two."**

"**In what we call Yin and Yang!"**

"**And soon all of the North will be singing to you!"**

**(Ooh la la! Ooh la la!)**

"**When you're feeling blue come to the centre. When your heart says don't the Water Tribe says 'Do!'"**

They went to a show where there were 12 girls on stage dancing. They started singing too:

"**When you think you can't you'll find you can-can! Everyone can can-can! **

"**You can can-can too!"**

Sokka kicked his leg in the air copying the dancers for a joke. He kicked too hard. His boot flew into the air and landed on stage. "Oops" said Sokka. "I'll get it" said Toph. She ran on stage trying to avoid the dancers and managed to get Sokka's boot. Kuzon and Katara were laughing their heads off. That was HILARIOUS! Then the music started. Toph and Sokka walked onto the dance floor. A girl in a long blue dress came over and asked Kuzon to dance. He walked onto the floor with her while Katara sang softly to herself.

"**The North holds the key to his past. Yes Prince I've found you at last. No more pretend, you'll be gone that's the end."**

Katara let her voice trail away. She didn't really want Kuzon gone did she?

They all went back outside and went to the top of the Moon and Ocean Tower.

"**The North holds the key to your heart."**

"**You'll be handsome and so smart."**

"**Come dance through the night"**

"**And forget all your woes!"**

"**A city of lights!"**

"**Where a rose is a rose!"**

"**And one never knows where to start! The North holds the key-"**

Katara looked at the Panda Lily in her hand.

"**To his-"**

As if on cue everyone sang the last bit of the song.

"**Heart! Ooh la la! Ooh la la!"**

**Me: This was fun! I love this song so much the tune is so catchy! R&R please!**

Chapter 9- A Prince of Air and Water

Disclaimer: Nothing in this story is owned by me

Toph was pacing up and down outside the Ocean Theatre. She was wearing a long white dress (Her BB fancy outfit) she had a hair band with flowers on it and had her hair down so it fell to her waist. "We have nothing to worry about" said Katara. She was wearing a midnight blue dress with a pale blue trimming. She had her hair down too. "He's the prince" she said. "I know! I know!" said Toph "No!" said Katara "You don't know!" she looked around as if someone might be listening. "I was the girl" she said "The girl that worked in the palace. The one that opened the wall. He's the real thing Toph."

Toph stared at her in shock then her surprised look turned into a happy one. "That means our Kuzon has found his family" her voice surprisingly soft and caring. "We have found the heir to the Air and Water throne." She stared at Katara with her pale green eyes. "And you-" "Will walk out of his life forever" said Katara standing up straight. "But-" said Toph "Princes don't marry kitchen girls" said Katara looking Toph right in the eye. "I know" said Toph getting annoyed "But-" "We're going to go through with this as if nothing has changed" said Katara "You have to tell him" said Toph. "Tell me what?" someone asked. They turned around and saw Kuzon smiling at them.

His ebony black hair was brushed out of his eyes which were sparkling in the light of the full moon and his coat covered his outfit. For five seconds Katara couldn't say anything. "H-How handsome you look" she finally said. "Oh. Thank you" said Kuzon blushing slightly.

As they all walked up the steps Sokka joined them. He was wearing a blue parka, blue trousers with deep navy blue fur and brown boots. Inside after Katara handed an assistant her coat she looked up the stairs and looked at Kuzon. He was wearing an orange and gold outfit, a brown belt with a gold buckle and brown shoes. He gave her a look that said "Are you coming or not?" Katara finally walked up the stairs. Sokka and Toph tried hard not to laugh. Sokka had to go join Gyatso so Toph, Katara and Kuzon walked to their seats. Katara was looking through her small blue binoculars for Gyatso. When she spotted him she handed them to Kuzon and pointed at Gyatso so he knew where to look. "Please let him remember me" he whispered to himself.

The play began. They were doing a MUCH better version of "The Boy in the Iceberg" but Kuzon couldn't concentrate. He kept nervously ripping his stage plan. Katara saw and held his hand. "Everything's going to be fine" she whispered. The intervention began. "Come on" Katara whispered her voice bittersweet "I guess it's time."

They were walking down the hall to Gyatso's private box. "Oh Spirits" Kuzon said and tried to walk away but Katara grabbed him almost laughing. They walked to the door. "Okay you wait here" she said "I'll go in and announce you properly." She was about to walk in but Kuzon grabbed her hand "Katara wait" he said "Yes?" Katara asked "Look we've been through a lot together" said Kuzon "Yes?" Katara said getting slightly hopeful. "Well...thank you I guess" said Kuzon "Yes. Thank you for everything." "Kuzon I..." said Katara "Yes?" said Kuzon also getting slightly hopeful "I wanted to wish you good luck I guess." said Katara "Oh." said Kuzon "Good luck" said Katara and she walked inside. She didn't close the door properly and Kuzon couldn't help but listen.

"Please inform his Majesty the Grand Emperor Gyatso that I have found his grandson his Royal Highness Aang" said Katara to Sokka "He's waiting to see him just outside the door." "I'm very sorry young lady" said Sokka falsely "But the Grand Emperor, he will see no one." He opened the curtain to where Gyatso was sitting. Gyatso heard them and saw right through them "You may tell that young lady that I have seen enough Royal Highness Aang's to last me a life time." said Gyatso without turning around. "You better go" said Sokka "Please just hear me out" said Katara but Gyatso cut her off. "Now if you'll excuse me I wish to live out the remainder of my lonely life in peace!" he said. Sokka could see that Gyatso wasn't going to budge on this one. "I'll see you to the door" he said "Come come now! Come to the door!" Katara opened the curtain again and sat next to Gyatso. "Your Majesty I intend you no harm" she said "My name is Katara I used to work at the palace." "Well that's one I haven't heard I must say!" Gyatso snapped sarcastically. He got up and walked back to the main room and pulled a silver and gold rope to call the guards.

"But if Your Majesty will just listen" said Katara following him "Haven't YOU been listening!" Gyatso practically yelled "I've had enough! I don't care how much you have fashioned this boy to look like him! Sound like him or act like him! In the end it NEVER is him!" "This time it IS him!" said Katara trying not to shout. "Katara," said Gyatso "I've heard of you. You're the con woman from the South who was holding auditions to find an Aang look-a-like!"

Outside Kuzon's mouth dropped open. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"But Your Highness we've come all the way from the South just to see you!" said Katara "And others have come from Kyoshi Island" said Gyatso unimpressed. "No it's not like that it's not what you think!" said Katara "How much harm will you inflict on an old man for money?" said Gyatso as the guards came in. "Remove her at once!" he said to them and they started pulling Katara out of the room.

"But he really is Aang!" Katara said "He's the prince and if you speak to him you'll see!" the guards threw her out into the hall and she landed flat on her face. She looked up to see the sad and angry face of Kuzon and she realised he heard everything. "It was all a lie wasn't it?" he asked tears forming in his eyes. "No! No!" said Katara getting to her feet but Kuzon was already walking away so she had to run after him.

"You used me?" he asked "I was just part of your con to get his money?" "No!" said Katara "Look it may have started out that way but everything's different now because you really are Aang! You are!" "Just stop it!" wailed Kuzon "From the very beginning you lied! And I not only believed you I actually-Ah!" He started to walk away again but Katara wouldn't give up.

"Kuzon please" she said "When you spoke about the wall opening and the little girl, listen to me that was-" "No!" Kuzon yelled "I don't want to hear another word about anything I said or remembered you just leave me alone!" He tried to walk away but Katara grabbed him. Kuzon turned to face her glaring at her. In his anger he shot her backwards with an Air Blast. The people around them gasped and Kuzon ran off, with tears pouring down his cheeks. Katara got up off the ground "Kuzon please you have to know the truth!" she yelled.

2 hours later the show was over but obviously Kuzon didn't stay. Sokka and Toph went off together but Katara stayed behind. She hid behind one of the pillars and sneaked out from behind it when she saw Gyatso exit the theatre. Gyatso got into his cart and Katara jumped into the front. "Yip yip!" she said to the moose lions and they took off at top speed. "Sho Ji!" Gyatso said "Slow down!" "I'm not Sho Ji" said Katara "And I won't slow down not until you listen!" "You!" Gyatso exclaimed in shock "Stop this cart immediately! Stop this cart!" Katara wouldn't stop. She drove all the way to the hotel they were staying at, then she opened Gyatso's door. "You HAVE to talk to him!" she demanded "Just LOOK at him! Please!" "I won't be badgered by you a moment longer!" said Gyatso. Katara could see he was stubborn when he wanted to be so it was time to break out the big guns.

She pulled a small gold and silver music box out of her pocket. "Do you recognise this?" she asked handing it to him. Gyatso stared at it in shock "Where did you get this?" he asked softly. "I know you've been hurt" said Katara "But it's just possible he's been as lost and alone as you." Gyatso got out of the cart and smiled at her. "You would never have stopped would you?" he asked "I can be just as stubborn as you" she said. Gyatso stared at her "You're a Water Bender" he said simply. "H-How did you know?" Katara asked shocked "Water Benders have aqua eyes non-benders have sapphire. Air benders have silver eyes non-benders would have had gray. Fire Benders have amber eyes non-benders have gold. Earth Benders have lime green eyes and non-benders have emerald." said Gyatso "But your eyes are grey" said Katara "After my family died I lost the will to Bend" said Gyatso and he walked inside leaving Katara shocked and slightly confused.

(That's my excuse on why Gyatso didn't die because the curse was that every Southern Airbender would die.)

Inside Kuzon was roughly packing his things. He had given up on finding his family and there was no hope that he was actually Aang. He looked at the Panda Lily on his bed and flung it into the bin. There was a knock on the door. "Go away Katara!" he said. The door opened and someone walked in. Kuzon turned around all set to give Katara another Air Blast but stopped when he saw who it was. "Oh, I'm sorry I thought you were someone else" he said. "I know very well who you thought I was" said Gyatso "Who exactly are you?" "I was hoping you could tell me." said Kuzon "My boy I'm old and I'm tired of this war and of being conned and tricked." said Gyatso

"I don't want to trick you" said Kuzon honestly. Gyatso turned to look at him "It's hard to believe even though you're an Air Bender" he said. Kuzon was shocked "How do you know I'm an Air Bender?" he asked "Your eyes." Gyatso said simply. "Really I just want to know who I am" Kuzon said "And if I belong to a family or not. I was hoping if I was lucky enough it could be yours."

Gyatso stared at him "You're a very good actor" he said "But, I've had enough." Kuzon bowed in respect as he left but then suddenly stood up straight as Gyatso passed him. "Do you smell Fruit pies?" he said confused. "My cologne" said Gyatso explaining the smell. "Oh yeah I spilled a bottle" said Kuzon "The carpet was soaked! And it forever smelled like Fruit pies! Like you! I used to lie there all day unless Yue or Zuko managed to peel me away from it 'cause I missed you so much, when you came here to the North."

Gyatso and Kuzon were both shocked by this. That information couldn't be found in any books. Only a member of the Royal Family could know that. Gyatso sat down on the sofa and gestured for Kuzon to sit next to him. Gyatso then spotted the bead necklace around Kuzon's neck. "What is that?" he asked shocked "Oh this?" Kuzon asked fingering his necklace "I've had this since before I can remember." "May I?" Gyatso asked. Kuzon took the necklace off and handed it to Gyatso. Gyatso stared at it tears forming in his eyes. "It was our secret" he said "My Aang's and mine." He took the music box out of his pocket and Kuzon gasped. "The music box!" he exclaimed. Gyatso handed the necklace back to Kuzon and he put the pendant in the slot on the side of the music box. He twisted it and as the music box opened, the song that hadn't been played in ten years started. But Kuzon and Gyatso knew it like it had been played five minutes ago.

"**On the wind, 'cross the sea. Hear this song and remember."**

Gyatso joined in

"**Soon you'll be, home with me. Once upon a December."**

"Oh Aang!" Gyatso gasped "My little Aang!" he hugged Aang as hard as he could. Outside Katara could tell Gyatso realised Kuzon was Aang. She smiled and walked down the road. She knew she should be happy, but for some reason, she felt... sad.

Me: Now we've got a party! Woo!

Katara: Why did you make Aang hate me? I wanna kiss him!

Me: You can kiss him later just not now.

Katara: YAY! R&R

Chapter 10- A perfect Beginning

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing at all!

Aang and Gyatso were sitting in a room in the Northern Air and Water palace talking about all the things that happened years ago. "I remember now" said Aang looking at a photo of his dead family. "I miss them" he said. "They would not want us to live in the past." Gyatso said "Not now that we have found each other." Gyatso picked up an old piece of paper "Look, the drawing you gave me. Remember?" "Yes" said Aang laughing slightly "Zuko made me so mad! He said it looked like some sort of wonky cookie!" Aang stared at the drawing at arm's length "He was right" he said "In your laughter once again I hear my Yangchan, your dear mother." said Gyatso leading Aang to a full length mirror. He opened a box that contained a gold crown. "But you are as handsome as your father Kurick. The King of Air and Water." He placed the crown on Aang's head. Aang looked at himself in the mirror. He couldn't believe he really was a prince. And the Avatar.

Later that evening everyone was getting ready for the ball they were having later that night celebrating Aang's return. He was wearing an all orange outfit and the gold crown. (His SC-AA outfit) "This is SO cool!" said Sokka "I've got a nephew!" He was wearing a blue outfit with white trimming and blue fur.

Upstairs Gyatso and Katara were in a private meeting. "You sent for me Your Highness?" Katara asked. Gyatso gestured to a box on the table "10 million gold pieces as promised with my gratitude" he said. "I accept the gratitude Your Highness" said Katara "But I can't take the money." "What do you want then?" "Nothing you can give" said Katara "Young lady where did you get that music box?" Gyatso asked. Katara stopped walking. Gyatso walked up next to her staring at her. "You were the girl weren't you?" he asked "The servant girl who got us out. You saved his life and mine, now you've brought him back to me and yet you want no reward?" "Not anymore" said Katara "Why the change of mind?" Gyatso asked "More like a change of heart." Katara said "I must go." She walked out the door. Gyatso was confused at first but then smiled. He understood what Katara meant.

Katara walked down the stairs and bumped into Aang. "Hello Katara" he said coldly "Hello" said Katara "Did you collect your reward?" Aang asked "My business in complete" said Katara. "Young lady" said a servant "You will bow and address the prince as Your Highness." "No that's okay!" said Aang suddenly embarrassed "No it's okay Your Highness" said Katara bowing "I'm glad you found what you were looking for." "Yes I'm glad you did too" said Aang his tone cold again. "Well, goodbye" said Katara walking down the stairs. Aang tried to stay mad but he couldn't. For some reason he felt sad and slightly lonely "Goodbye" he whispered.

In a different room Toph was getting ready. She was now Captain of the Guards with her side-kick...Momo. She was wearing a red outfit (Her Fire Nation disguise) She also had lots of badges on her shirt. Momo had a small crown and a big golden badge and a small silver badge. He shook the crown off his head because he didn't like that it covered his ears. Toph looked at Momo. "You look brilliant!" she said. "Do you mind?" she asked pointing at the large gold badge. Momo shook his head and Toph took the badge for her own outfit.

Katara walked into the room "If you're ever in the South again look me up" she said. Toph turned and hugged Katara "You're making a mistake Sugar Queen" she said. "Trust me this is the one thing I'm doing right" said Katara. Momo chirped at her sadly "So long you little rodent" she said "I can't stay. I don't belong here" She turned back to Toph "See ya around Blind Bandit" she said and left. Toph watched sadly as her best friend and partner in crime left.

Meanwhile In the Oasis Clock Tower...

"Ty Lee get me some make up!" Azula barked "Find some make up I want to look my best!" "That might take some work Azula" said Ty Lee "Then snap to it!" Azula commanded "We're going to a party!" Azula threw a news paper in front of Ty Lee. The news paper had Aang's picture on the front "A party in the North?" Ty Lee asked excited. "I can teach you the latest dance steps! There's one called the Phoenix Flight and the best one HAS to be the Tides Dance! You kinda hop at first then spin and then you get really crazy with the hips Miss! It's fun!" "We'll let the Prince Aang have his moment" said Azula "Who cares?" said Ty Lee still dancing "And then we'll kill him!" said Azula "Right and then we'll –KILL HIM!" said Ty Lee confused "Azula what happened to the party idea?" "That's where we'll kill him" said Azula "Crush him at the height of his glory!" Azula grabbed the news paper and ripped the first page. Aang's photo landed in front of Ty Lee. "And we're back to the crushing" she said flatly. She grabbed the photo and held it in front of her "Azula, I'm begging you, please, PLEASE! Forget the boy and get a life!" "Oh I'll get a life Ty Lee!" said Azula grabbing Aang's photo and crumpling it "His!" Azula threw her head back and laughed like a maniac.

Aang was looking through a curtain with the Air and Water symbols joined together. He was looking at the ball being held for him. Gyatso came up behind him. "She's not there you know" Gyatso said "I know she's not" said Aang then decided to cover that up embarrassed "Who's not there Grampa?" he asked "A brilliant young woman, who found a music box" said Gyatso "Oh she's probably off spending her reward money as fast as she can" Aang said coldly.

"Look at them dance" said Gyatso gesturing to the people at the party. "You were born into this world of regal dances and fine titles. But I wonder, is this what you really want?" "Yes" said Aang "Of course it is. I found what I was looking for. I found out who I am. I found you." "Yes you did find me" said Gyatso "And you'll always have me. But is it enough?" he asked hugging Aang. "My boy, she didn't take the money." "What?" said Aang completely shocked "Knowing that you are alive, seeing the handsome young man you have become brings me joy I never thought I could feel again" said Gyatso. He walked to the curtain "Whatever you decide, we will always have each other." Aang couldn't think "Grampa can't you tell me-?" But he stopped talking when he saw Gyatso wasn't there.

Meanwhile Katara was at the train station. She took her Panda Lily out of her pocket. She stared at it, then turned and ran back in the direction of the palace.

Back at the palace Momo suddenly started chirping and flew out the back door. "Momo?" Aang called "Momo? Here boy!" he ran after Momo and down the steps into the garden. Momo flew into the maze at the back of the garden and Aang ran after him. "Momo?" he called. As he ran into the maze the opening closed behind him but at first he didn't notice. He ran further into the maze and the opening to every path he took closed behind him. Aang turned around scared. Then he saw Momo sitting in front of him. "Momo!" he said and picked him up. "Aang." said a dry scary voice "Aang." It repeated "Aang." Suddenly huge thorny branches reached out to grab Aang but he ducked out of the way and started running. Eventually he ended up on a bridge far away from the party and town. No one would hear anything if something happened. "Aang" said the voice again.

Aang turned around and saw a shadowed figure in front of him. "Aang" said the person again "Look what ten years have done to us, you: a brilliant gem and me: a lump of coal!" It was Azula. "That face" said Aang his memory jogging "Last seen at a party like this." Azula said smiling evily "A curse" said Aang "Followed by a tragic night on the ice." said Azula "REMEMBER!" She raised the reliquary and water started spinning around Aang knocking the crown off his head.

"Azula" Aang spat his voice full of hate. "Azula" said Azula in a mocking tone but then she turned serious again "Destroyed by your despicable family! But what goes around comes around!" Red demons flew out of the reliquary and started scratching at Aang's robe. Ty Lee flew onto one of the statues on the bridge "You're on your own Azula!" she said "This can only end in tears!" The demons stopped tearing Aang's outfit and he glared at Azula "I am not afraid of you!" he yelled "I can fix that!" said Azula "Care for a little swim under the ice!" She raised the reliquary again and part of the bridge started to break and Aang started to fall to the edge. He grabbed the side before he fell off the bridge. "Say your prayers Aang!" Azula yelled "No one can save you!" "Wanna bet!" someone yelled. Azula turned around and saw Katara. Katara opened the pouch around her waist, pulled water out of it and Water Whipped Azula in the face.

"Katara's a Water Bender?" Aang thought. Katara sent Azula flying backwards and she ran over to Aang "Katara!" Aang wailed. Katara leaned down as far as she could and grabbed his hand. "If we live through this remind me to thank you!" said Aang "Thank me later!" said Katara sounding slightly annoyed. Azula got back up "Oh how sweet" she said "Together again, FOR THE LAST TIME!" She shot more red demons at Katara and pulled her away from Aang. "You're going to get a kick out of this!" said Azula bringing a statue of a Flying Bison to life and making it fight Katara to keep her busy.

Aang started to slip again "Katara!" he wailed. "Hold on!" Katara yelled trying to get away from the statue. Azula walked over to Aang smirking "Farewell Your Majesty!" she said grabbing his neck she lifted him up slightly and dropped him so he almost fell. Then she grabbed his wrists and let him go. He started falling into the water screaming. "Aang no!" yelled Katara getting away from the statue and running to the edge of the bridge all set to jump in after him but Azula blasted her back. "Long live the Nomads!" she said laughing.

Suddenly the water started glowing and Aang shot out of the water on a Water Vortex then landed on the bridge his eyes glowing. He was in the Avatar State! "No way!" said Katara and Azula at the same time. Aang bent some of the water out of the river and shot Azula backwards. Aang's eyes stopped glowing and he almost fell over. Azula dropped her reliquary. Aang tried to grab it but Azula kicked him in the face sending him backwards. She made a grab for the reliquary but Katara ran forward. Azula sent a huge Fire Blast at her. She banged her head on the ground and was knocked un-conscience. Momo managed to grab the reliquary and threw it to Aang. It landed on his feet and he stepped down on it.

The Bison Statue exploded. Aang looked over at Katara who wasn't moving then glared at Azula. "This is for Katara!" he said and stomped on the reliquary and it cracked some more, red light beams shooting out of it. "This is for my family!" he stomped on the reliquary again "Give it back!" Azula demanded trying to grab the reliquary but Aang Air Blasted her back. "And this, this is for you! Say hi to my family for me!"He stomped on the reliquary again and it shattered into a million pieces. Red light beams erupted from Azula as she screamed. Aang ran over to Katara. Azula's skin disappeared and she turned into a skeleton, she fell to the ground as if having a seizer, she then turned into dust and was blown away in the wind.

"Katara?"Aang said worried. Katara didn't move. "Katara?" Aang asked again shaking her "Oh n." he said as tears poured down his face. Momo ducked his head licking Katara. Katara suddenly groaned and sat up. Aang's hand flew out and hit Katara in the face. "Katara!" he said hugging her. "Ow" Katara moaned "Sorry" said Aang realising her. "I know, I know, I'm a wimp." said Katara "You didn't take the money?" Aang asked "I couldn't" said Katara not looking him in the eye. "Why?" Aang asked. "Because I-" Katara was about to kiss Aang but Momo chirped at them holding Aang's crown in his mouth. Katara handed it to Aang. "They're waiting for you" she said. Aang stared at the crown and then stared at Katara.

Later on Gyatso was reading a letter from Aang:

_Dear Grampa, wish me luck! Katara, Toph, Sokka and I are going to travel the world and stop this war. We'll return with Fire Lord Ozai in chains! We promise. Sokka says he wants to come to make sure Katara doesn't try anything but I think he just wants to be with Toph. We'll be together in the North again soon. Love Aang._

The spirits of the Royal Family appeared behind Gyatso. "It's a perfect ending isn't it?" Zuko asked. "No" said Gyatso "It's a perfect beginning."

On a ship Katara, Toph, Sokka and Aang were all on deck. Sokka was dancing with Toph and Aang was dancing with Katara. Katara leaned in and finally kissed Aang while Momo covered his eyes with his ears. "Woo! Way to go Sugar Queen!" said Toph. Sokka looked like he was going to gag but Toph kissed him so he shut up.

Up on a window sill Ty Lee was doing her own little dance. "I like this ending better" she said to herself. A red bat flew down next to her. "I'm Chan" he said "I'm Ty Lee" said Ty Lee. Chan grabbed Ty Lee and kissed her for no reason at all "Wow!" said Ty Lee blushing "I'll tell ya what wow! Hah ha! I REALLY like this ending! So long everybody!"

The End.

**A/N: This was a lot of fun to write I have to say! I realise I forgot a few lyrics but I hope that doesn't matter too much. :) I'm going to do more fanfictions like this. Review please! I'll give you cookies! :D Or I'll get Sokka to kiss you. But if you're a dude I'll get Ty Lee to kiss you. ;) Not as a bat as a person. (WARNING CANNOT PROMISE KISSES SINCE THEY'RE CARTOONS!) Bye! R&R!**


End file.
